The 'Shadow Freak' Story
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Aku di sini untuk menceritakan kehidupanku sebelum Mikan masuk, mulai dari tingkah laku sampai cara bicara. Aku juga akan menceritakan bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Misaki dan yang lain, pokonya aku akan menceritakan semuanya! Under Hiatus...


Hai! Tsubasa Andou_ is on the house_! Hehehe... Kau pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa ada si ganteng dari_ Gakuen Alice _di sini? Ouch! Hei! Siapa yang melempar kaleng itu? Itukan memang asli, aku adalah si tampan dari Gakuen Alice! :P

Okay! Okay! Baiklah! Aku turunkan sedikit ke-narsisanku tapi... Jangan berharap berlebihan! Karena beberapa hal yang akan kusebutkan... Adalah hal yang nyata! Ouch! Hei! Kita punya kesepakatan!

Ehm... Baiklah, akan kujelaskan kenapa aku berada di sini. Karena aku dengar bahwa beberapa dari kalian fansku... Ouch! Hei! Aku sudah bilang kita punya kesepakatan! Kembali ke topik, jadi kudengar beberapa dari kalian sangat penasaran dengan kehidupanku sebelum Mikan memperkenalkan aku pada kalian jadi... Di sinilah aku!

Oh! Jangan salah sangka, cerita ini bukan hanya tentang aku tapi cerita ini juga akan menceritakan tentang Misaki, Tono, Megane dan yang lain-nya juga pastinya namun cerita ini akan kalian lihat dari sisi pandangku!

Cerita ini mulai dari bagaimana aku sebelum masuk ke Gakuen Alice, setelah aku masuk ke Gakuen Alice, bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Tono dan Misaki dan... Dan... Dan... Pokonya cerita tentang itulah!

Ayo! _Time Travel Alice_ yang diberikan oleh Yuka-san masih berlaku dan... Ia juga tidak bilang bahwa aku tidak bisa menggunakan Alice itu. He... He... He... Jadi... _Let's go_!

**oOo**

**Maeve Zahra**

**Present to you :**

**Multichap Project**

**Semi AU/Modified Canon**

**Title :**

**The 'Shadow Freak' Story **

**Disclaimer : Gakuen Alice (c) Tachibana Higuchi**

**Genre : Humor/Advanture/Friendship/Romance/A little bit angst :)**

**oOo**

Kehidupanku sebagai seorang anak kecil bernama Tsubasa Ando cukup normal, kecuali jika kau memasukan fakta bahwa aku bisa mengendalikan bayangan orang. Yah! Tidak ada orang yang menganggapnya aneh sih namun tetap saja itu... Berbeda.

Tapi teman-temanku di sana menganggapnya hal yang keren... He... He... He, memang beda yah! Mereka di tempatku dulu adalah orang yang mempunyai selera yang bagus, coba kau lihat Natsume! Huh, ia malah mengantaiku _'Shadow Freak' _sama seperti author yang membuat cerita ini! Mereka bedua tidak mempunyai selera yang bagus sampai menganggap bahwa pengendalian bayangan itu hal yang... Um... Apa yang disebut Hotaru? Aneh? Hah! Sudahlah!

Kembali ke cerita, jadi yah masa kecilku cukup berbahagia sampai... Kedatangan agen Gakuen Alice ke rumahku beberapa bulan setelah ulang tahun ke tigaku, keluargaku ingin menahanku sebisa mungkin... Tidak ingin melepaskanku ke Gakuen Alice namun ada saat di mana perusahaan Ayahku tiba-tiba bangkrut dan kita butuh uang, jadi pada akhirnya mereka menyerahkanku.

Aku sejujurnya mengerti sepenuhnya dengan situasi keluargaku walaupun aku masih umur tiga tahun, mungkin ini yang namanya... Dewasa secara paksa? Entahlah! Yang aku tau, aku mengerti kenapa mereka mengirimku ke Gakuen Alice namun... Hal itu tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik, aku merasa bahwa aku hanya sebuah alat yang dikorbankan oleh mereka.

Walaupun aku mengerti bahwa mereka terdesak namun hal itu bukanlah hal yang pantas dilakukan sebuah keluarga kepada anggota merekakan? Aku waktu itu jujur saja, sakit hati... Sakit hati? Oh! Itu terlalu _over-reacting_ atau yang dibilang oleh anak sekarang... _Lebay_? Hahaha... Aku masih umur tiga tahun!

Yah karena itu aku mulai berakting _rebel_, tidak ingin mengikuti ini atau itu. Hm... Hampir seperti Natsume dan Narumi-sensei waktu kecilnya namun hey! Aku anak berumur tiga tahun dikirim ke Gakuen Alice, sebuah sekolah untuk mereka yang spesial dan... Kau tak akan bisa keluar dari sekolah itu sampai kau lulus. Kalian berharap aku menjadi anak baik seperti Mikan?

_Well_... Hal itu berlanjut sampai aku bertemu dengan _partner_ku saat itu, kalian pasti bisa menebak siapa diakan? Ya! Ya! Sang gadis '_Doppelganger_' dengan rambut pink-bubble gum dan keperbadian yang anggun tapi keras. Yah siapa lagi jika bukan, Misaki Harada. Yah! Dia partnerku saat aku masih berada di sekolah dasar.

Nah! Lihat kita sudah sampai pada waktu aku masuk Gakuen Alice. Percayalah! Kalian tak akan menyesal untuk pergi bertime-travel bersamaku karena hidupku selalu dipenuhi oleh pertualangan dari mulai yang lucu, seram, menegangkan dan berbagai macam! Semua ini tercampur aduk dalam cerita hidupku!

Tuh! Kita sudah sampai, nah fans-fansku... K-Kita punya kesepakatan untuk tidak melempar kaleng ke arahku! Itu juga bukan berarti kalian bisa melempar tomat busuk ke mukaku! Sudah cukup selama perjalanan tidak ada yang boleh melempar sesuatu ke arahku! Ehm... Sampai di mana aku tadi? Oh yah! Nah kalian semua ambil-lah _Popcorn _atau makanan apa pun yang biasa kalian makan di bioskop, hei! Kubilang yang biasa dimakan di bioskop! Kenapa kau malah membawa otak kepitik! Hah... Kau pasti fans Hotaru!

Sudahlah! Nah... Inilah awal kisah aku masuk ke Gakuen Alice...

To Be Continued

Maeve tau... Maeve tau harusnya nyelesaiin dulu semua fic multichap yang belum kelar... Tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu pikirian!

Jika kalian mau menyalahkan, salahkan teman-temanku yang sekarang sedang asyik berbincang tentang Tsubasa dan Misaki karena mereka aku jadi ingin membuat fic yang terfokuskan kepada dua pasangan suami/istri itu!

Tsubasa n' Misaki : Hey!

Okay, aku tau aku harusnya menyelesaikan fic-fic multichap yang lain... Dan akan aku selesaikan hanya... Aku juga akan menjalani fic ini juga ^^a

Aku tau kalian marah karena aku bukan orang yang bertanggung jawab tapi tenanglah aku sudah berkerja untuk chapters 6 'The Mystery' dan soal 'The New Student' untuk sementara itu lagi berada dihiatus karena beberapa masalah jadi... Jangan khawatir, baiklah bakom mulai banyak jadi... Review please?

P.S Kalian boleh request untuk adegan-adegan yang ingin kalian lihat... Itu pun jika kalian mau kalau tidak... Tidak apa-apa :)

Still... Press the button please!

V


End file.
